1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, particularly to a universal, interchangeable tool attachment system for configuring a hand tool.
2. Background Art
Multi-tools are typically pliers-based hand tools, which have additional tools stored in one or both handles of the pliers. Examples of the tools found in multi-tool handles include, knife blades, screwdrivers, files, and saw blades. These tools fold into the multi-tool's handles, much like a folding pocketknife stores various blades. Some multi-tools also include stamped rulers on one or both handles.
Prior art multi-tools contain a limited, manufacturer pre-selected set of tool options in the multi-tool handles. This presents two problems: damaged parts permanently compromise the tool's use, and the limited tool selection may not meet the user's specific needs.
Examples of prior art multi-tools are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,426 to McIntosh, et al., entitled “Folding Multi-Tool With Adjustable Pliers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,805 to Lin, entitled “Tool Combination Having Easily Changeable Tool Members”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,005 to Wang, entitled “Multifunctional Tool Assembly”; U.S. 1,561,993 to Nielsen, entitled “Combination Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,405 to Haas, entitled “Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,307 to Beeks, entitled “Combination Tool Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,687 to Stevens, entitled “Multiple Hand Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,258 to Stevens, entitled “Multiple Hand Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,569 to Hitchcock, entitled “Integrated Universal Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862 to Leatherman, entitled “Pocket Multiple Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,869 to Leatherman, entitled “Lock-Bar Foldable Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,637 to Yeang-Yai, entitled “Double-Purpose Hand Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,355 to Thai, entitled “Folding Utility Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,721 to Sessions, et al., entitled “Pocket Tool With Retractable Jaws”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,844 to Sessions, et al., entitled “Pocket Tool With Retractable Jaws”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,366 to Frazier, entitled “Combination Hand Tool With Retractable Pliers Jaws”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,968 to Beck, entitled “Utility Hand Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,338; U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,935 to Beck, entitled “Combination Hand Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,385 to Keshaw, et al., entitled “Multi-Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,654 to Cachot, entitled “Multifunctional Pocket Tool Including Pliers”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,277, to Dallas, entitled, “Multi-Function Tool With Removable Head”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,768 to McIntosh, et al., entitled “Folding Multi-Tool With Adjustable Pliers”.
These patented devices are unsatisfactory in multiple regards, primarily due to the inability to modify the tool selection available and to remove or replace a particular tool when necessary. These devices remain an integral unit that cannot be re-configured by removing, replacing, or adding components. The vast majority of multi-tools have a pliers-based head permanently attached to the handles, or body of the multi-tool.
The present invention, in contrast, provides the ability to modify the tool selection contained within the handles. The present invention also provides the user the capability of easily replacing damaged or unneeded tools with other tools, with available “off-the-shelf” components, or proprietary components.
The present invention comprises a universal, interchangeable attachment system, with various pliers-like operator heads, removable/interchangeable handles, and removable/replaceable tools and tool bits. The flange ends of the components are perforated with an opening. By this means, components can be fastened together through the use of removable pins into a variety of configurations. These pins, which can be removed without the use of tools, allow nearly infinite reconfiguration and expansion of the basic system.
The invention is configurable and re-configurable to provide a variety of tools to the user. The invention includes a non-incremental ratchet tool operating via a double helical drive, electronic measuring device, removable tool cartridges, attachable tools, attachable operator heads, and tool bits. A hex drive and a clamp provide the ability to hold a variety of tools as needed by the user.